


Comfort

by misura



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: The first time.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fairleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairleigh/gifts).



The hand resting lightly on his hair was not his father's ( _how long ago?_ he wondered, before remembering why it would never again matter); the body pressed to his did not belong to his brother, warm and golden and alive and loving.

 _'Such a sweet boy,'_ \- and it hurt, it hurt, but the pain was only in his body, and not that bad: he'd get used to it, could get used to it - _'such a good boy'_ \- and anything was better than the hurt of being alone, of knowing that his brother lay dead and his brother's murderer still lived.


End file.
